


Green Eyed Over A Green-eyed Boy

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do Not Touch Draco's Potter, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Gen, Jealousy, Minor Thoughts Of Violence, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, just admit it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco had a strange feeling, and it had something to do with Potter, just like everything terrible in his life. Diggory whispering into Potter’s ear was also really annoying him, did he have to stand so close.





	Green Eyed Over A Green-eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn’t match the prompt exactly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Cedric: *Flirting with Harry*
> 
> Crabbe: You’re awfully quiet, Draco.
> 
> Draco: Nobody plans a murder out loud.

Crossing his arms, Draco leaned against the stone archway to the courtyard and scowled at Diggory as he leaned in closer to Potter, whispering into his ear with a far too friendly smile on his face. The situation made worse by the expression of awe from Potter in return as if he couldn’t believe that he was being spoken to by the popular Huffleprat.

With a sneer Draco rolled his eyes at Potter’s blatant fawning, it was disgusting to witness. Draco Honestly had no idea why everyone was obsessed with the guy. So, he wasn’t unattractive if you liked the tall, boy next door type and it was well known that he was reasonably smart. However there was something about his overly friendly personality that rubbed Draco the wrong way, maybe because he was sure it was an act. No one was that nice unless they were after something or hiding a secret, poor Potter falling for it. He really is stupidly gullible to think that his competitor would offer useful advice for the triwizarding tournament. Most likely he was setting Potter up to fail, not that he needed to bother, Potter wouldn’t survive the next task. The only reason he hadn’t been killed by the dragon was dumb luck and a bit of skill on a broom.

Dropping his arms, he fiddled with his wand hidden in his pocket and imagined hexing Diggory. It didn’t need to be anything too serious, maybe a confundo or conjunctivitis curse so he couldn’t keep making doe eyes at Potter. Diggory was facing away so he wouldn’t see it coming or who had cast it, well except Potter but he could hex the git as well. A langlock jink to stick his tongue in place and stop him squealing on Draco.

He’s just about decided that it wouldn’t be worth the trouble when Diggory reached out and dropped his hand on Potter’s shoulder. Draco ground his teeth, the noise filling his ears and stopping him from hearing what was being said between the pair. It didn’t really matter, all that mattered was that hand touching Potter in a disrespectfully friendly way, the stupid smile on Potter’s face as he allowed it and Diggory’s overly smug look as his fingers flexed holding tighter for a second before relaxing.

Angrier than was warranted Draco tightened his hand on his wand and was halfway to drawing it and severing Diggory’s hand when his brain caught up with him. Disfiguring another student and one of the school's champions would get him more than detention and piss off too many people. For a moment he considered it a minor inconvenience before logic overruled his temper and he let go of his wand allowing it to fall back into his pocket. He didn’t want to help Potter by taking out his competition even if it would be interesting to see how well Diggory faired in the remaining tasks with only one hand. Huffing out a breath, Draco reasoned that madam Pomfrey could probably regrow it anyway removing his entertainment.

Still, he had to do something, striding forward before he’d even decided to move he quickly reached the pair. Passing close he deliberately knocked his shoulder into Potter’s making him stumble back a step to prevent falling back. Draco flashed him a smirk as he carried on walking feeling satisfied that Diggory had removed his hand just as he had hoped.

"Watch it, Potter, you need to stay on your toes if you want to survive," he taunted in a cold drawl stopping long enough to raise an eyebrow in challenge at Potter.

"Piss off," Potter snapped back with a glare.

Rolling his eyes, Draco didn't bother replying to the weak comeback. There wasn’t any fun in picking on Potter when he wasn’t even going to try; usually he could think of something slightly witty during their verbal battles. Bored and having already achieved his goal he spun on his heels and headed into the castle.

Witnessing the two champions being all cosy was making him feel sick or angry. Some strange emotion that made his chest burn and his stomach roll, either way, it was unpleasant, and he hoped it would go away soon. Putting it down to indigestion Draco tried to ignore the growing sensation especially as the Yule ball approached and several people desperately tried to get the oblivious gits attention, touching him and giggling in high pitched fits.

Unfortunately, it refused to be ignored becoming painful so that by the end of the second task he was fed up of it. His chest constantly felt too tight, and his heart kept beating all over the place, not to mention the disturbing nightmares and his new habit of flushing whenever Potter looked at him. Seeing no other option he decided to visit the hospital wing and get himself checked over. Maybe he’d been cursed, probably by Potter, it was always his fault whenever things went wrong for Draco. Confident he had worked out the problem, Draco looked forward to getting the curse removed and then watching Potter fail spectacularly during the third task when his luck finally ran out.


End file.
